Sangre sucia
by PigfartsIsReal
Summary: Dramione. One shoot. Draco se ha dedicado a insultar a cierta chica y parece que a ésta no le ha sentado muy bien.


Hermione atravesó corriendo el recibidor, pasando por delante del Gran Comedor sin pararse ni siquiera a oler el delicioso aroma que venía de dentro. No era una mala nota lo que había molestado a la pequeña niña de tan solo doce años, aunque claro, una mala nota para ella sería un ordinario ocho, pero no, no era eso esta vez.

Subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al baño del tercer piso, ese que nadie usaba por miedo a que el fantasma de Myrtle la llorona les molestase con sus llantos. A ella ya no le importaba eso, no había nada que pudiera hacer que se sintiera peor de lo que se sentía ya. Entró en el baño se sentó en uno de los retretes, enterró la cara entre las manos y empezó a sollozar.

No era algo que pudiera arreglar con un trabajo extra o con chivarle la respuesta a algún compañero en un examen. No podía cambiar algo que ella era.

El año pasado ya había estado encerrada en los baños, llorando. ¿Iba esto a convertirse en alguna horrenda tradición? Era verdad que le gustaba Hogwarts, estudiar, Harry, Ron, Neville, ser parte de Gryffindor, los exámenes, pero quizás él tenía razón. Quizás este no era el lugar en el que ella debería estar. Quizá no pertenecía aquí, no de la manera en la que él lo hacía.

Tras cinco largos minutos con esas palabras rondando por su cabeza, Hermione se levantó y se acercó al espejo. El reflejo que este le devolvió no había cambiado lo más mínimo. Una melena castaña alborotada que caía alrededor de su cara, unos ojos color café sin nada de especial y unos dientes demasiado largos como para que se consideraran estéticos. Nada en ella delataba que lo que él le había dicho era cierto. ¿O sí? Tal vez tuviera el aspecto. Tal vez algo la delataba.

Con una temblorosa mano, se colocó un mechón de pelo castaño detrás de la oreja, intentando dejar de parecer un león. No funcionó en ninguno de los dos sentidos. Su cabellera seguía tan alborotada como de costumbre y ese simple gesto no podía ocultar lo que esa palabra significaba. No podía ocultar lo que ella era. Las palabras del chico resonaron en su cabeza otra vez.

Aún mirando el espejo, Hermione pudo ver como una lágrima caía de su ojo castaño y empezaba a resbalar por su mejilla.

"_Sangre sucia"_ pensó Hermione, dejando que la palabra resonara por su cabeza. "_Me ha llamado sangre sucia."_

No hizo otra cosa que quedarse mirando a través del espejo como las lágrimas caían sin cesar por sus mejillas. No era solo la palabra lo que le dolía. Era el hecho de que fuera él quién las había dicho. ¿Por qué de repente le importaba tanto? ¿Qué tenía ese niño rubio para poder molestarla tanto? Tan solo era un idiota. Como ella. Ella era una idiota.

Con una mano, apartó todas las lágrimas de su cara. Aun tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, pero ya no lloraba más, no quedaba ni una lágrima en su rostro.

"_Nunca más. Nunca más volverá a importarme lo que él diga."_

Con un suspiro, Hermione salió del baño con una sonrisa en la cara y los ojos rojos. Y con una promesa que iba a cumplir.

No fue hasta cinco años después cuando Hermione incumplió su promesa.

El escenario había cambiado, ya no estaba en Hogwarts, ella ya no era una niña y él tampoco. Con diecisiete años, Hermione había hecho muchas cosas. Pero una de las cosas de las que más orgullosa estaba era de poder afirmar que él ya no le importaba. Pero claro, todo eso después de estar ayudando a Harry y Ron a acabar con el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos y de sus excelentes notas en Hogwarts.

Y allí estaba ahora, tendida en el suelo de la mansión de los Malfoy con la risa histérica de Bellatrix Lestrange detrás de ella y una palabra escrita en su brazo. Después de haber estado unos momentos gritando de dolor, con una mirada desesperada examinó la sala. A parte de Bellatrix, había dos personas más allí de pie. Una de ellas, él. La otra, su madre. Se sorprendió al distinguir compasión en los ojos de Narcissa.

No pudo leer nada en la expresión de él. La miraba, directamente a los ojos, pero no puedo adivinar ninguna de sus emociones. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Bellatrix se movía y se acercaba a los dos Malfoy. Otra risa sonora resonó por la estancia y Hermione pedía le suplicaba con su mirada. Él no hizo nada, pero no rompió el contacto visual. Sus labios se abrieron y el corazón de Hermione empezó a dar saltos en su pecho. Aun le dolía el brazo, horrores, pero esperó atenta lo que fuera que tenía que decir.

Cuando oyó las dos únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios, el corazón acelerado de Hermione se relajó y empezó a doler, un dolor comparable al que sentía en su brazo, el mismo dolor que sintió cinco años atrás. Solo pronunció dos palabras, y las dijo en un susurro, casi escupiéndolas. Pero Hermione pudo oírlas sin problemas.

-Sangre sucia.

Fue ella la que rompió el contacto visual, girando la cara para dejar de mirarles a los tres, para que los tres dejaran de mirarla a ella y no fueran testigos de lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Una lágrima, una sola lágrima cayó de uno de sus ojos castaños y empezó a correr por su cara al mismo tiempo que una pequeña gota de sangre resbalaba por su brazo.

"_Sangre sucia. Me ha llamado sangre sucia."_

Parece que después de tantos años, sus sentimientos seguían ahí.


End file.
